Oh life, thou enjoy thy self much, doth it?
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: A sweet little story between Minerva and Onyx from the Treasure Planet video game Battle of Procyon. For TMNTdisneyfan2013


Minerva awoke earlier than she'd like to have. She yawned and stretched, turning to her right to see her husband, Onyx Arrow, sleeping peacefully. It'd been 4 years, surprisingly. They'd been together for ten, married for four, and neither could believe it. Minerva, spunky, fiesty, and kind of odd in a difference sense ended up with a man she thought was preppy and a bit bratty and selfish, but was really kind, compassionate, and (though he didn't admit it really) a softie. What an odd pairing, and ironic because at one point his father and her mother hated each other. Now...they got along.

Deciding to be nice, Minerva, unable to fall back asleep, got out of bed and fixed herself a cup of tea. Just before she brought the tea to her lips, she gagged, and immidatly ran to the bathroom of her and Onyx's small apartment and vomited. She kept vomiting and, against her efforts, woke up Onyx. He came to the door just as she flushed the toilet, rinsed her mouth and brushed her teeth before leaning on the counter, looking a bit woozy.

"Minn," Onyx stepped forward and put a hand on her thin shoulder, "I think you need to go see Lindsey. Like, today."

Minerva looked up at the 26 year old and then back down at the sink, "I hate to admit it but," she sighed deeply, "You're right. I'll go after breakfast."

After breakfast, Minerva kissed Onyx and left to the doctors, not letting him acomponey her for her own reasons (which were none actually). She just didn't want him coming for some reason.

It didn't take her long to reach the spaceport hospital, and took her an even shorter time to be in Lindsey's examination room.

Lindsey was her Mum's age, 49, but she didn't look it except for the few strands of grey hair she had. Minerva supposed that the hair was from having and raising 15 children, but that was a long story. Lindsey was good friends with Minerva's mum and had been for years. She and her daughter, Tatiana, were the family doctors and were always there to help, no matter what.

"So what the bloody hell is up with you Minerva?" Lindsey asked, entering the room in her customary flinging open the door with no warning and sitting down in her chair.

"Uh, well, I've been throwing up a lot lately...and woozy and a bit snappish sometimes...the snappish thing I can controll mostly, kinda, but yeah...Onyx wanted me to see you..." Minerva explained.

Lindsey had a knowing look on her face. "Oh well this is easy. I don't even need to take any tests." She smiled.

"Oh...Well then what the hell is wrong with me?" Minerva asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lindsey grinned and put a hand on Minerva's shoulder, "I've seen it a thousend times. Minerva, honey, you're pregnant."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Minerva walked back to her home with shaky legs. She was pregnant. She'd never even wanted children! They were too hard to take care of. She had 3 siblings 14 years younger than her, she should know. She was a Navy woman, not some housewife! (Then again, neither was her mother, the cold blooded Fleet Admiral of the Royal Navy, but she was different). And what would Onyx think? When asked she said no children, end of conversation. He'd been hurt by that (she knew he wanted at least _one_ child), but he let her decide since she was the one that would be carrying the child (or children, considering the tendancy for twins and triplets in Felinid genes).

Now not only was she terrified of being a mother, but she was also possibly the biggest hypocrite she knew. She reached the door to her apartment, breathed deeply, and entered. Onyx sat on the couch in the living room, flipping through a gardening magazine. It was his hobby...a very big hobby. If they didn't live in an apartment he'd have a large and pretty one, just like he had had when he was living with his parents. He looked up as she entered,

"How'd it go?" He asked, flipping the magazine closed at the sight of Minerva's scared, somewhat guilty expression.

"It...it was well..." Minerva sighed and sat next to Onyx.

He put a hand on her shoulder, his face etched with concern. Minerva looked up at him, feeling overwhelmed with guilt, fear, anxiety, and somehow, a tiny tinge of odd happiness.

"Onyx...I'm pregnant." She informed him bluntly, waiting for his response. She thought he'd either faint, smile, or go balistic with happiness because he would never say he didn't want it. She found number two to be correct as his face broke into a wide smile, Minerva following unknowingly.

"Minerva that's...Wonderful!" He hugged her and she hugged him back.

"I'm the biggest blasted hypocrite in the world, I know." Minerva muttered into his shoulder. He broke away, reluctantly, from the hug and held her at arms length.

"Nah...but do you still stand by not wanting kids?" He looked kind of nervous. Minerva could read his expression easily. He was afraid she'd want to give the baby up for adoption.

"Well...I don't know why but I...I do want the baby but I'm...frankly I'm terrified of how this'll work out..." She smirked, "And we'll need to move."

Onyx shrugged, "I don't mind...long as we can have a garden?" He looked curiously and hopefully at her. Minerva chuckled and kissed him, "We can have a garden Nyxie, of course." Onyx laughed lightly at the pet name and held her close, laying back on the couch. They just sat there for a moment, content and happy, until Minerva finally realized something and sat up with a jolt.

"What is it?" Onyx asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I just realized something..." Minerva said and looked at him, "We still have to tell my parents."


End file.
